Oh Ha Ni's Secret
by Emochi0127
Summary: Everyone thought Oh Han Ni was a dumb clumsy girl that was a waste of space. But, what if Oh Ha Ni was actually smart and graceful but she hid it because, of her tragic past. An what if a couple of certain events causes her to take off her mask?
1. Chapter 1

Oh Ha Ni's Secret

"I hate stupid girls!" Baek Seung Jo stated as he handed the letter back, leaving me humiliated. My thoughts went blank and I just looked at his back thinking "Why? Why do I put up this act of being stupid whilst in real life im a clean freak know-it-all?"Even I can't say why it's to pain full, but it's even more hurtful to watch the man your obsessed with reject you because, to him and every-one else you're a stupid clumsy girl that doesn't know the difference from up to down! Ha if they really knew what I was capable of they wouldn't be laughing at me right now. I ripped up the letter I made not bothering to read what he wrote, each tear I make in the letter my heart stops " I can't take this anymore!." I run out of the cafeteria, zooming past classmates, tears running down my face, I stop at a familiar grave stone. Choking on my sobs belt out my feelings to only reminder of my mom "Mom I promised to make you and dad proud ever since I could understand how to breath, I used to always make good grades and tried my best in everything just to see you guys smile but, when you died I stopped caring what people thought of me and dumbed myself down to nothing so I no one can car about me." I sank to my knees not holding back the tears "Bu-t-t now I don't want to hold back all because of Baek Seung Jo, I want to show him how smart and beautiful I can be but, mom, I afraid if I stop this act my mask is going to fall off and my emotions I've been holding back will ruin everything. So, please Mom make a miracle happen, just this once, please." Just as Oh Ha Ni was getting up there was a slight tremble in on the ground, "Is this a yes Mom?" "Psssh, probably just a small Earth Quake!." Ha Ni said wiping her face of the evidence of the mental break down.

*But, Ha Ni didn't know that this small earth quake was the start of a chain reaction of events that would help her get closer to Baek Seung Jo!*


	2. The Miracle Meeting

Oh Ha Ni was walking home from the cemetery, feeling uneasy of what she might find when she arrived home. "Why do I have a feeling that earthquake just caused a major chain reaction in my life?" "Ugggghhh! Ur over thinking again Ha Ni" she said to herself as she rounded the corner to her house but, soon was blocked by a crowd of people yelling. Forcing herself past the people she is shocked to find her house in shambles and her Dad talking to a policeman "Dad! What happened to our house?"Ha Ni said a little too hysterically. "Well, there seemed to be a minor problem of building in our house which caused it to be unstable and fall into shambles when the earthquake came." Ha Ni's Dad said shamelessly. "But, where are we going to live?" Ha Ni asked worriedly. *Cough* "Ha Ha Well, about that, we will temporarily live in an old friends house."Ha Ni Dads said awkwardly. "Well….at least it's not on the street."Ha Ni said not sure if she would be comfortable.

That night they arrive at the front of a spacious house. Ha Ni was speechless "Are you sure this is the place dad?" "W-w-ell I g-guess so!" Ha Ni's dad said also surprised but before they can think twice the gate of the house opened showing a stout, friendly face man that hurried took Ha Ni's dad into a bear hug. "Ohh It's been so long Ki Dong!" said cheerfully to Ha Ni's dad. His attention then went to Ha Ni "Oh and look at this beautiful young lady" said taking Ha Ni's hand shaking g it enthusiastically. "Get the bags Oh Ha Ni!" Ha Ni's dad said from inside the house. "Pshh let my son help; he needs to learn manners anyway."Ha Ni looked startled "He has a son? Omg I hope he is hot and smart, maybe I can get over Baek Seung Jo." Ha Ni though daydreaming squeezing a stuffed animal. "Ugh how Childish." Said a voice behind Oh Ha Ni. She turned around. "BAEK SEUNG JO!" Ha Ni said a bit too loudly. "Stupid girls like you, shouldn't even have the right to say my name." Seung Jo said rather coldly while grabbing bags from the car. Ha Ni just kept look forward with a dumbstruck reaction "WHAT!Mr. Baek's son is Baek Seung Jo! No! No! WAIT! Maybe this is what I need to get closer to Baek Seung Jo?" Ha Ni thought . Slowly, she walked into the house "Thank you Mom!Oh and you better watch out Baek Seung Jo im going show you another side of Oh ha Ni and ur going to fall in love Mahahahaha " Ha Ni whispered rather loudly before walking into the house


End file.
